


【金枪】発❤️情中の彼女とセックスした

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, 性转, 猫娘 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Relationships: 金枪
Kudos: 3





	【金枪】発❤️情中の彼女とセックスした

“喵嗷——”  
最近迪卢木多不知道为什么常常半夜三更地大吵大闹，惹得本来睡眠就不太足的吉尔伽美什很是苦恼。  
“迪卢木多你最近怎么了？”吃过晚饭后看电视的时候，他问趴在大腿上的猫。  
“喵。”不知道。猫咪继续眯着金色的眼睛，呼噜呼噜地呼吸着。  
“晚上这么吵我很困扰啊，你看，我要是不能好好休息好好工作，哪里有吞拿鱼给你吃？”主人开始絮絮叨叨地说教，猫咪一如既往地趴着不动，连主人使劲地揉乱它的毛也不理。  
“怎么这么不乖！”他捋了一下它的尾巴，不料打开了什么开关，猫咪的尾巴立刻竖了起来，同时嘴里还发出“喵嗷”的叫声。  
“抱歉，你不喜欢被摸尾巴吗？”他继续抚摸着猫咪柔软的毛。猫咪的后脚蹬着沙发，尾巴翘成不平常的弯度，还打着颤。  
“怎么了？”看着自家猫咪异常的表现，吉尔伽美什甚至怀疑它是不是在自己上班时偷吃了什么东西，但是很明显家里没有种猫薄荷。  
“喵～”一声急切的呼唤。  
“啊真是搞不懂你在说什么，变成人形吧。”他抄起猫咪朝卧室走去，放下它后在衣柜里找了件衬衫丢在床上，当然，还有蕾丝边的系带胖次——嗯，能每天给女朋友挑胖次就是这么爽的一件事。  
“换好了叫我。”他关上门，有时他也挺想知道猫咪是如何变成人的，不过总是会被拒绝。理由是这是秘密。  
“吉尔……?”卧室里传来她的声音。  
他开门走进去，她已经坐在床上，穿着他的白色衬衫，一头浓密的黑发披在背后，只是垂着脸没有看他。  
“最近有不舒服吗？”他问。  
“没有……”她往远离他的那一边床头挪了几公分。  
“我感觉你好像在躲我？”  
“没有什么。”她的头低得更低。  
“看我，”他捧起她的脸，只见两片红云浮在白皙的肌肤上，一双琥珀眸子倒是水亮水亮的，“跟我说实话，宝贝。”  
“呃……我在想，你最近能不能少点摸我。”她努力过偏移视线，可都被他阻止了。  
“为什么？”他的手指沿着优美的脖颈一直下滑到锁骨，手臂，纤细的腰，所触之处惹得她一阵轻颤，“你明明很喜欢我摸你的，像这样。”他的手绕到后腰，抚摸着脊椎。  
“别……”她的尾巴受了什么刺激似的逃开了他的手。  
“到底是怎么了？主人很困惑啊。”他靠近她，炽热的气息扑在耳根。  
“就、就是那个……让我自己处理就好……呀、都说了别摸！”不顾猫咪的抗议，主人的手在她的身上游走，她躲闪不及。  
“难道说是，发情期？”他笑着问，手非常不正经地抚上了她的乳房。  
“嗯，很麻烦……我会想办法解决的。”她抵着他的肩，却因为胸部被亵玩而发出细碎的呻吟。  
“重要的事情怎么可以不告诉主人，主人来帮你解决。”他将她按倒，吻了她的唇，顺便在锁骨处也留下湿痕，“我以前都没发现，原来你穿白衬衫这么好看，能隔着衣料隐隐约约看到乳'头，又色'情又可爱。”  
“不要……”她虽然这么说着，身体却战胜不了极速分泌的荷尔蒙，只是被抚摸着身体就已经感到头脑发热。  
他隔着她的衬衫揉捏着乳'房，不疾不徐地在她耳边说些有的没的情话，时而轻轻啃咬耳垂。  
衬衫已经被她挺立的乳'头顶起尖角，他含住一边，唾液浸湿了单薄的布料，贴合着她的形状。他转而攻向腰侧，将纽扣从下至上慢慢解开，唇舌沿着白色的境界线上移。  
“喵呜……”她可怜地叫唤，一条腿蹭上了他。他将她整个抱起，跨坐在自己腰上，深深地吻她的唇，邀请她伸出舌头跳上一曲舌尖的三步舞曲，同时手沿着内裤边缘潜入，抚摸臀'部。  
因为尾巴的关系，她的内'裤总是刚好卡在耻'骨，稍微留意一下可以从微妙的三角形里看见臀'缝。明显内'裤并没有预留手指的位置，略微的压迫感反而更撩拨起她的情'欲，她用胸部磨蹭着他的胸膛，已经被舔湿爱'抚过的乳'头产生了酥酥麻麻的快'感。  
“很舒服吗？已经湿了。”他坏心眼地问她，不顾她满面绯红香汗淋漓，抓住她敏感的尾巴将她翻了个身，“动物都是这样做的吧？就这样进去好吗？”  
他没有得到回答，只是看得见她不断把臀部向上翘，明显是求'欢的动作。  
“真可爱，我的小猫咪。”他俯下身去，撩开长发吻她的后颈，时不时啃咬，就像动物交'配一样。  
她颤抖得更厉害，呻'吟越叫越大声，他庆幸房子隔音做得很好，不然他可不想跟别人分享哪怕是一分贝她的娇'喘。

他插入的时候她僵了一僵，他轻轻咬住后颈的皮肤让她不要乱动，挺身深入。她的内壁温暖紧致，吸着他的性器向里推进。  
他把手指塞到她的嘴里让她咬，尖尖的小虎牙咬着他的手指，她不忍心狠咬下去，只是留了些红痕。  
身后的抽插频率越来越快，发出噗滋噗滋的淫靡水声，交合处的体液溅得尾巴根部也湿答答的，他抓住那条不听话的尾巴，进出着肉穴，粉色的嫩肉来不及吞下肉棒就被翻出。  
“喵、啊……主人……”小猫咪意乱情迷地喊着，口腔内被他搅弄得乱七八糟，唾液来不及咽下顺着嘴角流下，沾得下颌一片湿润。  
“主人在这里，”他扶着她让她侧躺下，自己从后面环抱她，体位的转换给几近高潮的她很大刺激，小穴不断地缩紧，“要给主人生好多小猫咪哦。”  
“嗯、主人的小宝宝……呀！”她的呼吸变得混乱急促，嘴里不知道说着什么。  
他用力抽插几下，甬道里的体液一波一波挤出，她高叫着达到了高潮。蜜穴含着他的性器，将白色的浊液吸入深处，他抽出时还附带了“啵”的奇妙效果音。  
“呼……”她累得瘫在床上喘气，身上各部分都沾了自己或是对方的液体，他凑过去亲吻她的腰，色气地沿着背部的线条舔舐。  
“……嗯、哈啊。”她自己将手指插进了性事后还很松软的小穴，抠弄着汁液，让它们流出。  
“什么啊——不是说好了要生小宝宝吗？”他抓住她的手。  
“啊、那个……”她红着脸用另一只手拨开了尾巴，“还想再要一次……一次的话……还不能排卵……什么的……”


End file.
